Angelwings
by sweetsugar11
Summary: The heart of an angel is worth noticing...so what happens when these special angels are completely "unpresentable",so to speak? FxS,RxB.
1. Diary Entry 1

**Angel: **_**I'm back again with a new story! This one is going to be mostly in diary mode so that the story keeps flowing easier. Well, no more chitchat, let's start! (Btw, this is a completely different story from Kingdom Beyond a Star, so don't get the two mixed up!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Fine's POV~<strong>

August 31

Dear Diary,

I've decided to give this diary thing another try. It's been a long time since I actually wrote anything since school ended for summer vacation. Even though tomorrow we go back to school, I was thinking maybe I could practice my writing skills first. :)

Just now I was trying to paint a decent picture (which still ended up looking like a failure, although I really liked my choice of colours, or should I say, "colour", since I only used pink) when my shirt sleeve rolled down and I saw that…_thing_…again.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like it's ugly, it's actually kind of pretty, just…how would _you _like it if one day you looked down and saw this weird figure imprinted on the inside of your wrist?

OK, calm down, Fine, you can get through this without crying out for help.

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!No I can't! What am I going to do?

*Take deep breaths*

OK, I'm not going to scream (internally) anymore, even though my heart is pounding like crazy right now at this phenomenally insane idea!

**Idea**: What if…I'm actually a strange, never-before-known _creature _who was sent down here as Rein's "biological" twin to accomplish a mission, and now that I've "come of age" (as so many people in books do), this mark on my wrist identifies me as one of their own! But whose own? Aliens? Martians? Astronauts? (OK, that's just weird.)

But I'm pretty sure I'm not an alien sent down from outer space as Rein's twin so I can accomplish a mission, so I've gotta stop entertaining these thoughts!

Still, anything is possible…

GAH! Stop it, stop it, stop it!

**We take a minute here to rest a little.**

* * *

><p>Back to the point. As I was saying before I started panicking hysterically, I noticed today a weird mark on the inside of my wrist. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before, so it must've appeared just recently. Probably in the middle of yesterday night.<p>

At first I totally freaked out so that I had to hide in the bathroom in case Rein found out. Yeah, I haven't even told her yet. And I don't think I will. I don't know why, but this thing makes me feel…ashamed? I mean, birthmarks are cool and all, but this is like an _after_-birthmark.

Not that it's totally bad. The mark is elegant in its own way. At one end there's a defined curve that stretches out into a wider space with some lump-thingies on the bottom. To me, it looks like a wing. A chibi one. **(Note: It's like the little wing that's on Cardcaptor Sakura's staff) **Oh, and it's cotton candy pink. Yum. I would know, since I've eaten pink cotton candy a ton of times! Rein always eats blue cotton candy. ;D

You know, I think I kind of like it. It's unique. But I would like it a lot more if I knew why it appeared.

*Sigh* It's one of those rare times when I'm actually depressed for a change. Even though the mark is cotton candy pink, I can't even think about candy…

Well, it's OK. It's just a normal mood swing for a teenager like me. Mother says we shouldn't sigh all the time, or else nothing but bad luck will happen to us. I definitely don't want that; I want good luck!

And to prove I'm feeling better, I'm going to give you a name, Diary. It sounds all rocky and solid if I just call you Diary all the time. What should I name you? In one of the books Camelot made me and Rein read, Anne Frank named her diary Kitty, after one of her friends. That's a good idea. It'll feel more comfortable that way.

I'm going to name you Rein, diary. Then the guilt of not telling her about this mark isn't so much because at least I'm confiding in Diary Rein about it. :) In fact, that's actually why I started the diary idea again, 'cause I just really needed someone to talk to. But I was afraid of the reaction people would give, so I thought, _Why not hide it in a book?_ After all, books are quiet. They never argue or complain with you. They're also really great listeners. Books can keep my secret for sure.

Whoops! Camelot and Lulu are looking for me again. Rein's probably with them already. Better go before they start yammering in my ear all day about the "Proper Princess Way of Timing." That's an expression Camelot made up; it's so funny I can't help laughing whenever I hear it.

**~Normal POV (Break in the diary entry)~**

"Fine-sama! Rein-sama!" Camelot yelled while running down the hallway.

"Rein-sama! Fine-sama!" Lulu echoed.

**~Back to the diary~**

Uh oh! Now I _really _have to go. I've been hiding out in the kitchen all day.

Just now I heard them calling for Rein. I guess they didn't find her yet, either. Huh. Don't know where she disappeared to today.

Ah! No time for anything more!

Protector of Dreams & Hope,

Fine

;p

* * *

><p><strong>~Rein's POV~<strong>

August 31

Dear Diary,

I've decided to give this diary thing another try. After all, school starts again tomorrow and it won't do any good if Fine and I get –50 points on the first day of school! Writing in this will at least raise my literature skills…a little.

Just now I was trying out some new dresses Mother and Father got me for me and Fine's birthday. But no matter how much I looked in the mirror and tried to smile, I just couldn't actually be happy, because of this…_thing_.

I was twirling around in front of the full-length mirror when I saw it again on the inside of my wrist (I mean, few dresses have long sleeves).

You cannot imagine the panic I felt on seeing it when I woke up this morning. Seriously, I wanted to scream out loud right away if not for the fact that Fine was still snoozing away. So I bit my lip and ran off to the bathroom. Next time I should just try to think of Bright-sama; biting my lip hurts too much.

Ah! What am I thinking? There is NOT going to be a next time for this to happen!

Don't get me wrong, it's not like it's some ugly mark that identifies me as a rare swamp monster, it's actually kind of pretty…a mini mark that has a well-rounded curve at one end and then some…lumps…on the other, wider end. For some reason it looks like a wing. A really cute one.

Or that could be just my imagination.

Oh, and here's the funny part (but I'd rather think of it as the "only good part"). The mark is _sky blue. _And are those tiny sparkles sprinkled on it?

Well, all I can say is, if it's some kind of figure to differentiate me from other people, it sure is beautiful. And I like beautiful stuff. ;)

Conclusion: I like this after-birthmark.

Hey…if I think it's pretty (and trust me, I've had experience from always checking out the clothing stores and picking out all kinds of dresses for parties and such), why not other people?

I mean, I'm not going to zoom out there and thrust my wrist in front of people while saying, "Look at my mark, isn't it nice?" I'm not even sure I want to tell other people, not even Fine. What if they all run away in disgust and think that I'm some unknown creature who came to terrorize them? What would I do then?

I know I'm being such a drama queen right now, but that's what always happens to people in books until some great guy takes the risk to believe in the girl and convince everyone else that she's not a mutant human.

Ahh…someone like Bright-sama to rescue me from the evil clutches of human minds…that would be my dream come true…3 3 3

But this would be even better: if I was exploring a cave filled with sparkling crystals with Bright-sama, while Fine and Shade-sama were off somewhere, and then I suddenly tripped over a rock and was about to fall into a puddle of water when Bright-sama flew over and caught me just in time!

**YEEEEEEEEE!That would be SO romantic!**

And then Bright-sama would look into my eyes and say, "Pretty girls like you should be more careful."

That would be GREAT!Greatgreatgreatgreatgreat!

Fine calls my daydreaming fantasizing, but I think that the more I think about it, the more it's likely to happen! Who doesn't love a classic Happily Ever After?

Yikes! Gotta go; Camelot and Lulu are looking for me and Fine. Where did Fine go today, anyway?

*Shriek* No more time for talking—uh, writing! I've been hiding out in the dressing room all day, and Camelot is getting closer and closer! I'm going to die of boredom if she finds me here and starts all over again on the "Proper Princess Way of Timing." It's an expression she made up, and it's so funny I can't help laughing whenever I hear it. Wait a minute. Then I should be dying of laughter, not boredom. Oh, well.

Until tomorrow, Diary!

Hmm…on second thought, I need to write down a few more sentences. I think I should give you a name. Calling you "diary" all the time is so old-style. In fact, why don't I call you…Fine? Yeah, Diary Fine. That's a good idea. That way, I won't feel so guilty about not telling Fine about this mark.

Now I really have to go!

Protector of Love and Courage,

Rein

;p

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: <em>Please review! Thx! <em>;D**


	2. Snowflake Surprise!

**Angel: **_**Hi, guys! I'm really sorry for the late update, but school started and I suddenly had to work until 11 to 12 every night. Please understand! It's the National Holiday Break now and I finally have some time! Hope you guys are having fun! **_

**~Fine's POV~**

August 31 (evening)

Dear Diary,

Here I am again. Right now they're having the Snowflake Surprise at our castle. I know, you're probably thinking why in the world the _Sunny_ Kingdom would have a _Snowflake _banquet. But this year it's all about changes. Father and Mother, the other kingdoms' kings and queens, and especially the Royal Wonder Academy's teachers (who sent a loooong email about this) want us to get a better understanding of different people and changes in life, so this year's theme is Different from the Rest.

That's why happy, bright Sunny Kingdom is having a snowflake party! It's a really exciting, joyful party! And the mood is just right, too, because even thought it's only the beginning of autumn…WE'RE HAVING OUR **FIRST SNOWFALL OF THE YEAR** RIGHT NOW!

Can you believe that? The snow's so pretty; it's soft and fluffy and there's not too much, not too little. They're all sailing on the wind, floating on the air to land on my tongue. Hehe.

It's too bad they melt so quickly. I guess that's the purpose of Nature, though: to give others a chance.

By the way, do you know where I'm writing this? At the ball! I'm sitting at a cool, glass table with crystal-made snowflakes draped over it. So far I'm the only one sitting down to rest because everyone else is dancing, including Rein. She looks so happy to be dancing with Bright. She's such a romantic. :p

Personally, I'd rather be at the cake table right now, stuffing my face with food (Milky is already there! NOOO! I can't let her beat me!), but taking this perfect opportunity to record everything down, I'm writing in my diary instead.

You should've seen the look on Rein's face when Mother brought us our dresses tonight. She made them herself, and they look absolutely beautiful! You would be crazy not to admit that. Rein practically tore out of the dining room to try it on, while I followed suit (I did want to know what I'd look like in such a pretty ball gown). :D

Needless to say, Rein appeared the beauty she always is, only prettier. I'm not sure about myself, since I don't pay clothes much attention, but Mother and Father, and even Camelot, said I looked wonderful. (I'm starting to wonder if that's only because they see me in dresses so little anything will work. Ok, no bad thoughts! Tonight is all about the fun!)

I totally admire the design of the dresses. Mother is so clever! They have off-the-shoulder short sleeves with a slim figure for the top. The very detailed part is the dress. Mother made it so intricately that it was like one snowflake covering another. It's like lace, in a way.

Our dresses are almost pure white, but Rein's is tinged with the slightest hint of ice blue and mine is slightly pale pink. It's sort of strange to see a pink snowflake, but I guess I'll fit in perfectly with the theme. The dresses are really glossy-looking, like those long tutus ballerinas wear when they perform a snowflake dance. In fact, I'd say our dresses are pretty much ballet tutus. The skirt hems end at our knees.

We also have to wear white tights and our usual heels, but for once I don't mind the heels as much. Even our shoes are different. They're a different color; Rein's are sky blue, mine are ballerina pink. See? They're totally based on ballet!

Oh, no! I need to go now! Milky's eating up all the desserts! I have to go !

Fine 3

**~Normal POV~**

Fine tucked the diary behind her back, then raced behind a pillar before Rein could see her. She ran down the long hallway to her bedroom, dropped the diary under her pillow, and raced back to the ballroom in record time (30 seconds!).

Just when she was reaching for a white frosting cupcake, though, someone grabbed her hand. She looked up in surprise to see Shade.

Holding out his hand to her, he asked, "Will you dance with me?"

After the momentary shock, she smiled and took his hand. Still, she looked back at the dessert table (where Milky was stuffing her face with delicious cupcakes). Looking back at Shade, she noticed he was smiling knowingly.

"I'll treat you to cake later," He said.

"Really? Yay!" So saying, she dragged Shade out to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rein's POV~<strong>

August 31 (evening)

Dear Diary,

Well, Snowflake Surprise is a huge success, that's for sure!

It's so joyful that I actually forgot about my strange mark! (Oh. I just remembered it again. Anyway…)

I especially LOVELOVELOVE the dresses mother made for us! They're so beautiful! They have off-the-shoulder sleeves and a skirt made of big snowflakes, or at least they look like snowflakes, piled one on top of another. Mine is tinged with the slightest hint of ice blue, and Fine's is pale pink; pink looks really nice on her.

You should see Fine today. She's dancing with Shade right now (they're such a cute couple, but she refuses me to talk about them like that). That reminds me, Mother styled our hair differently, too!

Today my hair is pin-straight down my back with some curls at the bottom, and the right side if pulled back by a crystal hairpin. I'm more surprised with Fine's hairstyle, though. I mean, she almost didn't do it because she thought it was too childish, but in fact, it looks GREAT on her!

She finally let her hair down for once (hey there, Rapunzel!) and then Mother tied some strands of hair on both sides into a pigtail. She looks so cute! I can totally understand why Shade asked her to dance (other than liking her and all).

Speaking of dancing…Bright-sama danced with me just now! EEEEEEEEEE! Oh, and he's coming over here again! I better finish this entry now before I start hyperventilating!

Rein 3 3 3

**~Normal POV~**

Prince Bright held out his hand to Rein. "Princess Rein, will you dance with me again? This is my favorite song," He added.

"Of course!" Rein replied immediately. But before he could lead her to the dance floor, she turned around to write something down…

**~Rein's POV~**

P.S. Bright-sama really asked me to dance again! I must be the happiest girl in the world!

**~Normal POV~**

Watching the whole party from outside the window, a woman and boy hovered on a cloud.

"Poor girl," The woman said sympathetically. "She doesn't know anything that will happen to her."

"We're going to help her, aren't we?" The boy said. He was a teenager the same age as Bright and Shade, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Of course."


	3. Life Changing

**~Rein's POV~**

"No, no, no!" I shouted as our balloon raced to catch the train to school. Beside me Fine was pressing her face against the window trying to see how much distance we still had to cover.

I stared at her expectantly. Sighing, she deflated into the seat and said, "We're totally going to miss it."

NOO! I wasn't going to give up this chance to sit next to Bright-sama! I pushed Pumo (who started shouting at me to be careful) out of the way and grabbed the controls myself. You could say at least I got us there in time, but it was rather a very painful process…again. We can never seem to get that balloon landing right.

Anyway, after that disastrous landing, I quickly peeled Fine from the floor and raced to the train door. We made it just as the train conductor was ringing his bell and shouting "all aboard!"

On the train, I scanned the car for an empty seat. I was hardly surprised when I saw Altezza sitting next to Auler and Sophie, which meant the seat next to Bright was vacant! Yay! I hurried to sit beside him, pushing Fine into the seat beside Shade at the same time.

I cringed at this part because I seemed to have pushed her a little too hard; she was rubbing the back of her head. But I immediately relaxed when Shade-sama leaned over to help her.

"So, what are you looking forward to this year, Rein?" Bright-sama asked.

_Oh,__I__don__'__t__know,__given__the__chance__to__go__on__another__date__with__you__if__possible,_I thought, blushing at the thought. Instead, I said, "Well, I'd like to have more interesting classes, and I also want to go to more balls!"

Bright laughed good-naturedly. Ohmygosh, he looks sooooo handsome when he's smiling…I could faint.

**~Fine's POV~**

I blushed slightly as Shade leaned over to adjust my seat so my head would be more comfortable. To distract myself, I looked over at Rein…and immediately started plotting my revenge against her.

Shade asked, "You're OK, right?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shade grinned back. "You're fine because you're Fine. Your name just gets more and more interesting."

I pretended to whack him on the head. When we first met, I never would've dared to do that, but now, our friend relationship is great. Besides, I figured he could deal with a little pain to make up for all the heartbreak he caused me before. Life is great, isn't it? ;D

"I heard there's a new course this year called Birth and Future. Apparently it's supposed to help you analyze what's likely to happen to you in the future. I wouldn't believe much of it, if I were you," Shade continued.

"And what makes you think I'd believe it?" I counterattacked, though I was already thoroughly intrigued in the class and wanted to get to the Wonder Academy as fast as possible, even if it meant spending less time with Shade on the train.

"You and Rein always believe this kind of stuff; it's not hard to tell."

I hid a smile. As usual, he was spot on. "Well, what about you, Mr. Practical? Don't you believe the Star Spring can make secrets loves come true?"

"That's different. Birth and Future is focusing mainly astrology and all that stuff. The Star Spring may or may not bring love to people."

I sighed. I hadn't tried the Star Spring yet, even after I realized I liked Shade.

Shade seemed to notice my slight impatience with him and said, "Why don't you come with me to the library when we get to the school? There are supposed to be some brand-new books especially on the course."

I smiled widely at him. "Sure!"

**~Royal Wonder Academy~**

The train flew to a stop on the track. Everyone piled out and headed straight for their dorms. Rein and I rushed to our pink-and-blue bedroom and quickly changed into our school uniforms.

"Wait," Rein said to me. She took out some sparkly pink hairbands shaped like cherries and tied them onto my pigtails.

"There, you're all set!" She shouted.

I looked at her dubiously. Sparkly hairbands were just not my style, but I figured I could bear them for one afternoon…and with Shade! 3

I ran to the library. Shade was already waiting there. I laughed inwardly at myself, thinking how long it must've took for me to finally fish out my clothes from my suitcase among the clocks, socks, T-shirts, stockings, sports clothes, hair accessories, dresses, skirts, and capes.

Shade straightened up from the railing he was leaning against. He took my hand and pulled me through the double doors to the massive building that held the library at our school.

_He's holding my hand!_

I forced my heart to stop beating so wildly by taking some long, deep breaths. Ahh…that felt better.

"Oof!" I had closed my eyes during my deep breathing and now had bumped right into Shade.

"Here we are," He said, gesturing to the library doors. Inside the room was bright and empty of other students (after all, few students visit the library on the first day of the new school year). "Those books are supposed to be around here somewhere…" He led me around the shelves and rows of books until we saw a new shelf made of polished wood holding an obviously new set of gleaming books.

Shade immediately took one out and started reading it, trying to see what was so mesmerizing about fortune-telling that was so likely to be untrue. I turned around and gently ran my hand along the shelves. I had just turned the corner onto the next long row when I noticed a pretty book of quizzes on what kind of sports fanatic you were and all that. I held my fist lightly over my mouth to stifle a tiny giggle. _Ballet__Fine=__No__Way._

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, something shattered the peace and quiet of the library. From the deepest part of my mind, I heard something.

"_Fine__…"_

**~Normal POV~**

Fine looked up from her book, a confused look on her face. She shook her head and tried to go back to the book of quizzes, but the voice came again. "_Fine__…_"

As if by magic, she laid her book on the shelf not of her own free will. Then, she walked slowly down the rows, the slight heels on her uniform shoes tapping out a quiet rhythm on the floor. Her head turned left and right, glancing carefully among the bookshelves. She felt as if she was looking for something, something important, but _what_?

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a bright flash of light. Fine took a few steps backward and looked at a shining book on a place of the bookshelf just perfect at hand-level. It seemed to be calling to her. Almost not daring to breathe, she took a few steps toward it and pulled the book gently out of its place. The glow disappeared.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she turned the book over to look at the summary first. There was no summary, but it wasn't all blank either. One sentence was inscribed on the back:

**Five hundred years later, the Princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom will discover this ancient document.**

A shiver ran down Fine's back. What was going on? And why was her name written here? The air suddenly felt cold around her.

"Shade?" She called timidly. Then again, a little louder. No one replied.

She felt her heart beating crazily again in her chest. She had never felt so nervous, even when Shade was holding her hand. But this wasn't nervousness; this was fear. Gulping down the urge to run away, she started to flip the book. But it was as if the book had a mind of its own. It flipped itself to a certain page with no more writing than on the back.

What was written there made Fine drop the book immediately. She instinctively kicked it across the floor, its pages fluttering from the force. Gasping rapidly, sweat forming on her forehead, she leaned against the shelf for support.

"I'm not…my parents' biological…daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: _Hey __there! __Midterms __are __finally __over __and __I __can __kick __back __and __relax!__Thanks __to __all __those __who __gave __me __reviews; __I __really __appreciate __them __(very __good __encouragement __for __hard __situations) __:D.__Here__'__s __the __newest __addition __to __Angelwings.__I __hope __you __like __it!_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fine's POV~<strong>

_This can't be true._

_Of__course__it__'__s__not!_A voice in my head pleaded with me.

_Of __course __it _is, _you __know __that! __You __always __knew._A second voice argued with the first one. I gripped my head. Was I literally hearing my conscience? I could just picture them, Fine-devil and Fine-angel hovering over my head.

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe deeply, but the more I tried the quicker my breathing got. Finally I just sucked in a gulp of air and stopped breathing. This helped a little. I timed myself: 2 minutes and 27 seconds. The wooziness from lack of oxygen distracted me—at least a little—from the overpowering knowledge that…I wasn't my parents biological daughter.

_Great._I just reminded myself again.

Unable to hold it back any longer, I let out a half cough half cry. How could this happen to me? _I__'__m __not __my __parents__' __daughter__…__I__'__m __not __their __natural __offspring__…__I__'__m __not __my __parents__' __daughter__…_The words repeated themselves in my mind over and over again, as if they wouldn't leave me alone. As if I wasn't disappointed enough already.

I don't know what came over me. Suddenly I had the urge to crawl over to the book and start ripping up its pages. And that's exactly what I did.

"Fine?" Shade appeared from around the corner and found me sitting in the center of shreds of ancient, yellowed paper, exhaling heavily, face red from the effort.

_Where were you when I needed you?_

Trembling all over from the chill shock that once again settled over me, I forced myself to look into Shade's midnight blue eyes. Just one look at the endless depths of those eyes made me falter, and I looked up and down, left and right, anywhere but him.

Shade gaped at me. I knew what he was thinking: why did I just vandalize a book? I knew he was disappointed in me, too. How was he to know that one day the girl he'd held hands with would destroy a book—one of the most important literary works of any time? My lips tightened. I didn't want to explain this. Which was strange, since I should be wailing and bawling like a baby by now. But…it seemed…he wasn't the right person…at least not yet.

Everything was silent, holding its breath, like me a few minutes ago.

Shade took a step towards me, and that's when I couldn't take the suspense anymore. I hopped to my feet and bolted through the library doors before he—or even myself—knew what was happening.

"Fine!" He called after me.

I ignored him. Nothing could be more traumatic than what I'd just learned.

_I'm not my parents' biological daughter._

I felt a painful sensation in my heart, the kind that comes after someone sticks a dagger into you. It's short, but it hurts.

I pause beside the statue on the school courtyard. Bending over to catch my breath, I abruptly lose all the energy in my legs and I fall, not only onto the grass wet with dew, but also into a long, deep dream…

~In the Heavens~

"_You __can__'__t __do __this, __Fleena.__You _know _it __isn__'__t __right.__No __one __may __alter __fate __except __Him,__" __I __heard __an __angelic __voice __ring __out __around __the __air, __like __the __soft __breeze __blowing __over __a __meadow __of __wildflowers._

_I opened my eyes. I was lying on a surface of pure white cloud; all I could see above me was the clear blue sky and more clouds. Then came another voice, this one loud and sarcastic._

"_Blah, blah, blah. Nag, nag, nag. Oh, shut up, Fawn! You angels just don't know how to get a life, do you? That's what I discovered when I stopped serving Him. I can't believe I didn't drop out of that rat race earlier. All of you pretend to be "pure" and "good", but that's just a façade I know way too well. You're all the same!" For some reason, the voice cracked a little at the last sentence, like a crying kid's._

_I slowly sat up. Not everything was made of clouds. To the right of me were two marble staircases that led…somewhere. It seemed to disappear into the sky. And standing on one staircase each were two people. Or should I say, "spiritual beings."_

_Because they weren't humans. One glance could satisfy anyone's doubts._

_They were facing each other, but their bodies were turned so that one was walking upwards and the other was walking downwards. It seemed like a scene from a flawless movie._

_The girl on the left (from my perspective), going downwards, was wearing a rich red dress with funky gray frills running up and down it and black leggings underneath. Her hair was crimson-brown. Her hot pink knee-high boots seemed out of place in this cool cloud wonderland._

_The girl on the right, going upwards, was the exact opposite. Her hair was a gentle pale pink that ended a little below her shoulder. The long, flowing white dress she wore shimmered. At least, I think it was originally white. It changed colours continuously, but only warm colours. It was obvious she was the one with the angelic voice._

_In a louder voice than before, she said, "It had to be done! No matter what the reason was, you disobeyed the rules and you got your punishment. Everyone loves you, Fleena, we really do. But there's nothing we could have done about it." And that's when I saw them—the transparent, delicate wings on her back. They were fairy-like, with sparkly patterns traced on them. In the instance that she moved, the wings caught the sun's light and made it glow. Fleena had wings, too, but they were normal angel wings, dark gray instead of white, and they seemed bruised and scraggly._

_Fleena waved her words away. "Oh, really? 'There was nothing we could have done.' What a lie! Only a complete fool would fall for those words again!"_

"_It's not like we didn't try! It's just…the way it is."_

_Fleena __scoffed __and __put __her __hand __on __her __hip.__ "__Like __I __care __any more.__Once __upon __a __time,__I __was __a __goody-two-shoes __just __like __you, __but __now __I __have __the __ultimate __weapon __to __make __things __go _my _way. __Now __it__'__s __just __up __to _her."

_Suddenly her head turned abruptly to look straight at me. I realized how closely Fleena and Fawn resembled me. They both had the same kind of reddish-pink eyes as me, and their figures and height were the same as well. Could they be the people talking in my head in the library—my conscience?_

_Never __mind __who __they __were,_Fleena was looking right at me. _She __knew __I __was __there. __She __knew __the __whole __time. __Fawn __slowly __turned __around. __Her __eyes __widened __when __she __noticed __me. __Apparently, __she __didn__'__t __know __I __was __there __before, __and __that __I__'__d __listened __to __their __entire __conversation._

"_So what do you choose, Fine?" Fleena questioned me._

"_I—um—I" I stammered. Choose what?_

_Fleena narrowed her eyes and a shivering, dangerous gleam made her eyes flash. "Do you want to remain by their sides forever knowing you're not real family, or do you want to come with me and change your destiny? Become someone that doesn't need love?"_

_Her words jabbed at me, and I felt that dagger in my heart again._

_I'm not my parents' biological daughter._

_I looked at Fleena. She said, "They're not your parents anymore if you're not their real daughter. What have you got to lose?" Then I turned towards Fawn. She shook her head, begging me to say no. A bright glow sparked up around her. Mint green with floating sparkles. Fleena had no glow._

_I was tempted to. I wasn't ready to give everything up yet. But Fleena's words stuck in my mind: What have you got to lose? She's right. I'm probably an orphan and therefore have nothing at all, nothing truly special that I could lose. Orphans take it or leave it._

_Fleena had her hand outstretched to me. Without knowing, I was reaching my own hand out to her. Don't ask me when the distance between us closed, because I don't know. When she clasped my hand, the clouds all dangerously blew away and the sky turned a murky red-purple colour. A dark aura enveloped the whole place. Suddenly I was falling, falling, falling into a dark vortex that sucked me in. I was no longer holding Fleena's hand. The wind whipped around us, and Fleena was getting further and further away, just standing there. Beside her, I could see Fawn slowly fading away._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sweat.<p>

Except I wasn't alone. My head was lying in someone's lap, and that someone was stroking my hair gently, which for some reason had come undone and was now sprawled over my cheek.

Realizing all this, I gasped and quickly tried to sit up, toppling over the bench I'd somehow been moved to and onto the ground."Ow!"

"Oh, are you okay?" A boy with black hair and blue eyes asked me.

I crawled backward…right into a tree.

_Argh!_

He ran over and tried to help me up. I flinched, so he let go of my arm and just sat down beside me. "Don't worry; I'm not a bad guy. I'm here to help you."

I eyed him up and down suspiciously. "_Help_ me? What do you mean?"

He—whoever he was—stared at me with his blue eyes, just like Shade's. It seemed endless. I unwillingly thought about Shade and if he was looking for me. Then I glanced up at the sky. It was already nighttime; the stars were shining brightly, twinkling like crystals. Strange, I thought it was early evening when I woke up…

I remembered. The book. Everything. _I__'__m __not __my __parents__' __biological __daughter._Suddenly I started crying. Loud. What was happening? I wasn't the type of girl known to cry. And wail. And keen. And lean against the shoulder of some stranger boy with black hair and blue eyes like Shade's.

His hand was stroking my hair again, lightly up and down. At last after I'd let out all my frustration, all my worries, all my hatred, I felt calm. It was the kind of floppy calm that comes after you've let everything weighing you down out into the wide open. Into the big, wide world for everyone to hear.

So I calmed down. Right before I fell asleep again, leaning on the boy's shoulder, I remembered one last thing that I'd forgot to mention: Rein was my parents' _biological __daughter._


	5. Three Years Later

**Angel: _This chapter is kind of eventless and not really good, but I tried._**

**~Rein's POV~**

Dear Fine,

It's been three years since you left us.

Where did you go, anyway? You don't know how much we all miss you. If you did, you wouldn't have disappeared without a trace. And you would've returned a long time ago. You know, the only things we have left of you are old photographs, old memories, and an old, pink, cherry hairband. Shade found it on the library floor after you ran out. Do you have the other one? I hope you do, because that would mean you still remember us.

It's just so…sudden. It was the first day of school, Fine! When Shade came back without you, we searched everywhere, but there was no sign of you. Mother and Father were so worried they came here immediately. Mother used her best cake excuse to make you come out, but you still didn't.

Then at school the next day, everyone was asking me where you were. It was torture, you know that? Without you, I felt like I was missing one half of myself. Even Altezza couldn't say anything when I burst out crying during lunch and told them you were gone. Everyone except Shade, that is. He just got up and walked away.

I cried for three days before I finally managed to use up all the tissue paper we had. But the worst part was watching Shade. He was practically punishing himself for your sake. He wouldn't eat for days, and his eyes always had a lost look in them. Everyone's a lot better now, but sometimes we still aren't sure what to do when I say the first part of a sentence…and you're not there to finish it.

We miss you and love you, Fine. Please come home soon.

Love,

Rein

I folded the letter I wrote to Fine, sealed it in an envelope, and placed it gently into the basket of 1095 other letters I've written to you every day for the past three years. A thousand ninety-six letters now.

I looked out the window. It was a calm, clear night, and the stars were bright in the sky. Downstairs, I heard Camelot yell, "Rein-sama! Dinner is served!"

"Coming," I replied quietly.

I mustered a tiny smile._ At least Camelot never gets mad at me anymore. You've at least helped me out with that._

Then I clasped my hands together and made a wish. Just as I was about to go downstairs, I heard the cracking of a twig outside. I swiftly turned back to the window and peered out, but nothing was there. I shrugged. Probably my imagination.

**~Fine's POV~**

I stepped slowly out from behind the tree after Rein turned around. That was a close call. I'd taken just a teeny step forward and a twig snapped under my low-heel shoes. It's like it wants me to get caught or something.

I left the tree and walked under her bedroom window on the second floor. The yellow light from within was burning brightly in the dark night. Glancing into the dining room, I noticed Rein picking at her food. She rested her cheek in her hand, then played with her spaghetti a little more before finally taking a bite.

_She's gotten thinner._

I sighed. _Then again, I have, too._

I smoothed down my skirt as I walked away. It was time for dinner for me as well. The crystal I wore around my neck glowed and sparkled. I touched it with my hand that had the pink angel wing on the wrist. I closed my eyes, and suddenly I was transported home.

The first thing I did? Open the door to my bedroom and plop onto the bed. The 74th time I've visited Rein since I left.

"It's time for dinner!" Keita called to me through the door.

I dragged myself up and just sat there for a while, not really knowing what to do next. Then I simply drag myself up and go down to the dining room.

"How was the visit?" Keita asks me without looking up from his food.

"It was alright," I said, because that's my answer every time. I sneaked a glance at him; he was always so moody whenever I went on my little visits. I wonder why.

Maggie—Keita's mother—passed me a bowl of salad. I forked a few pieces while she said, "Tomorrow is my day off from work. Would you like to go shopping with me, Fine? I heard there's a wonderful new mall near the Royal Wonder Academy."

Keita looked up sharply. I thought about it slowly. If I went, I could well run into Rein and all the others, but when I stared into Maggie's eyes, she gave me a pointed look. So that's it; she wants to test me, to see if I can overcome my fear of being in the same place as my former family and friends. I nodded silently.

Keita started to speak up, but Maggie stuffed a cherry tomato into his mouth. I stifled a giggle.

"It sounds fun," I said.

Keita finally swallowed. "Fun? I—" Maggie popped another cherry tomato into his open mouth. "Here, have another one." Then she turned to me.

"Manami is in town these days. I said I'd bring her along, too. Is that ok with you?" Manami was Maggie's younger sister. She worked as a fashion designer in her own company and was always exploring the world for inspiration. The first time I met her, she said right away, "Before we do anything, just promise you'll call me Manami. A friend of Maggie's is always a friend of mine."

"Sure," I replied.

Maggie continued on, "You just don't get out enough ever since I've started homeschooling you…young girls like you should be playing in the sunshine, not cooped up with homework…

I zoned her out. Might as well just save my energy for shopping tomorrow.

All of a sudden, Maggie was yanking me out of my seat and dragging me to a chair in front of her vanity table. I stared at myself in the mirror. Oh. My hair was too long again. Maggie started trimming my hair so that the ends of it just brushed my shoulders. For some reason ever since I left, my hair grew out really fast, like it just wouldn't let me forget who I used to be.

_Sigh._

**~The next day~**

"Fine, this would look so great on you!" Manami squealed as she held a sparkly pink shirt against me.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Sure, whatever."

Manami looked at me oddly and raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. She ran to the counter to buy the shirt for me. I knew she was going to make the shirt even better with her designer-additions to it once we went home.

But I couldn't get into it. We'd been here half an hour already and all I could do was stare at the dark-haired guy in the bookstore. I was surprised at how familiar he seemed to be. It couldn't be…could it?

Suddenly he started turning around. Ohmygosh! What if it was him? What would I do then? Everything would be all over if he saw me! But I just couldn't move. It's like I was a tree and rooted to the spot, forced to stand in the open for eternity.

He was halfway turned around now. A dreading sensation filled me. Finally, he was fully turned, a book in his hand, ready to put it back on a rack. Our eyes met, and it was…

_Shade._


	6. Surprise! Meeting

**Angel: _Hey there, people! I'm really, really sorry I didn't update for like a year already, but now exams are finally over and it's summer vacation! Woohoo! Time for more fanfiction writing!_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fine's POV~<strong>

_Oh, no. Ohnoohnoohno. It can't be him!...Can it?_

I stared into Shade's eyes for what seemed like eternity, neither of us moving an inch. It was as if we were spellbound, our gaze never wanting to wander. Which was bad. That meant Shade saw me, and from the look on his face, he probably recognized me too.

Quickly I averted my eyes and searched desperately for somewhere to hide until he went away. Even though the mall was crowded with shoppers and little children, I could hear Shade's footsteps approaching me, closer and closer. I finally decided to jump into the center of one of those circle racks that hold clothes. The clothes surrounded me, and I was safe…for a while.

_This is so not how a princess should behave, _I thought. _Wait—darn it! Come on, Fine, you're not a princess anymore! You never were! _And just like that, hatred filled me again. Hatred for everything.

I noticed Shade's shoes outside the circle of clothes.

"Excuse me," he said to a nearby lady, "did you see a girl with reddish-pink hair come by?"

"No, I didn't. Sorry!" I gasped a little. The lady was Manami! She must've seen the encounter between Shade and me if she was covering for me like that.

Slowly, Shade's shoes disappeared out the entrance of the store. I breathed a sigh of relief and crawled out from the clothes rack, only to earn a disapproving look from one of the saleswomen. Bowing my head and blushing, I stood up and glanced around for Manami. I finally found her by the dresses section.

She turned around when I came close. "Fine! What happened back there? Are you okay?"

I nodded weakly. "It's fine. That guy was just one of my old friends….I mean, acquaintances. I guess I kind of freaked and…well, you know the rest."

Now that I thought about it, it was really silly to hide. What was there to hide from? I was a completely new person with a totally new life. There was no wrong in meeting one of my old friends, was there? I thought of Maggie and remembered that the whole point of this trip to the mall was to test me to see if I could conquer my fears. I had to start being stronger.

Manami pulled on my elbow and led me to the cashier to buy another dress. "Come on, Fine, we're going for a walk to the food market! I hear their blueberry swirls are sooo good!"

I grinned. Manami always knew how to cheer me up.

**~Shade's POV~**

It was her. It had to be her. There's no doubt about it; that girl I saw—or at least, I _think _I saw—was Fine. I sighed and took a deep breath. I was sitting on a bench beside the mall's indoor fountain. Suddenly—

.

"Manami! We should also get the strawberry ice cream with frozen ice! I remember it's your favourite!"

I looked up. There she was! Fine was leading that girl I'd talked to in the store to the food market (where else would she go?). Why did that girl lie to me? She seemed to be Fine's friend.

I made my decision. Even though this would make me seem like a stalker, I was going to follow Fine through the mall and talk to her as soon as the coast was clear. I needed answers. Now.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked silently behind them a few paces back. Fine was chattering to the girl about something, but she didn't look happy. Not really. I mean, she had a smile on her face and all, but something about her had changed. She was more elegant than before; her smile was refrained from exploding to its normal liveliness.

Still, I had to admit she'd gotten prettier. That hairstyle looked good on her, and she was actually wearing some makeup! I could tell she was still the same height as Rein, even though they both grew taller over the years.

My thoughts came back to Earth when I noticed that the girl went off to get in line for a blueberry swirl. Fine was about to go to the ice cream stand when I rushed up and held her shoulder so she'd turn around.

"Hey," I said.

Fine's expression was neutral, but something flashed in her eyes that told me she recognized me. So she really was Fine! She tried to struggle out of my grip, but I held on, not letting her go.

"Let go!" She yelled.

"Not until you answer my questions," I replied.

"What questions? I don't even know who you are! I don't have any answers for you!"

Ouch. That hurt.

"Just listen to me! Where've you been all these years, huh? What happened to you? Do you know that everyone has been worried sick about your wellbeing?" I was clutching her wrist now.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

Manami was still in the middle of a very long line. I pulled Fine away from the crowd behind a large pillar and finally released my grip on her. She backed away from me.

"I don't know you. I have nothing to say to you. I have nothing to do with you! Just leave me alone." Fine walked backward but hit the pillar. Before she could react, I pinned her there with one arm on either side of her. I leaned in and said, "You're Fine and we both know it. Tell me what happened three years ago."

A light blush crept across her face from me being so close. She still wouldn't tell the truth, though.

"I'm not this Fine girl, whoever she is! My name is…is…Kanako. Kanako Minamoto." I was exasperated. Why wouldn't she just admit that she's Fine?

She ducked under my arms and escaped. Her eyes were cold and unemotional.

"Look, I don't know who you're trying to find, but if she disappeared three years ago, she's probably gone by now. No one can survive these streets without some help. You yourself should know first-hand how dangerous magic can be around here." And with that, she was walking back to find the girl.

I leaned against the pillar, crossed my arms, and observed her closely. She denied being Fine, but I was convinced she was. It's all about the little things, like how she walks or eats her food. Those were total giveaways.

I thought about telling Rein and Bright about my "discovery", but I decided against it. I told myself it was because I still needed more proof, but deep down inside, I knew it was because I wanted her to myself…at least for a while.

**~Fine's POV~**

Dear Diary Rein,

What do I do? I bumped into Shade today at the mall, and he's onto me! I know he is. He must know that I'm actually Fine, but what could I do? I can't tell him that I disappeared because…well, you know.

*Sigh*

I realized I haven't written in my diary for so long. Like, three years. Yeah, great job, Fine.

Anyway, I have to stop thinking about Shade. I can't believe I still harbour some feelings for him after all these years. But I can't. He's a royal prince. I'm not.

Besides, I have Keita, and that's what's important. Keita seemed really depressed—angry, even—when he overheard me telling Maggie of today's encounter with Shade at home. It's nice to have a nice person like Keita to look after me. He's like the big brother I never had.

I had to use Keita's family name to cover for myself today. That way Shade would have no way to say I was adopted into this family three years ago or whatever. Kanako Minamoto. Not bad.

It's no use mulling over the event today. Let's just hope I never see Shade again…but I want to see him so much, I really do. Argh! What is wrong with me?

Love,

Fine


	7. The Epic Revealed

**Angel: _Anonymous Guest (whoever you are), thanks for all the great inspiration! I love your creativity, which is why I've decided to use some of your ideas. :D Thanks to everyone who reads Angelwings!_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fine's POV~<strong>

Dear Diary Rein,

You will _not _believe what happened today. I wish I could say it was just a horrible nightmare after my scare yesterday (ahem, the Shade thing), but unfortunately, I can't.

…

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

OMGOMGOMGosh this is the worst day of my life! How am I ever gonna be able to face Keita anymore?

[Pause for a moment to hyperventilate]

My hand is shaking so much I can hardly write this down! So, the story is…well, I don't really know what happened. It was like everything was in a blur and I was only looking at it from afar, even though I was the center of it all!

I mean, how do you focus on the matter at hand—or anything at all, for that matter—when your best guy friend for three years comes in and tells you he likes you? It's…unthinkable!

See, yesterday when I was explaining the situation to Keita…well, I left out the part about me saying my name is Kanako Minamoto…which technically makes me his sister.

And then today when I was daydreaming at my bedroom window, Keita knocked on the door and came in and asked what I was thinking of.

I really started panicking because I didn't want him to know I was thinking about Shade, so I said really quickly, "Nothing!"

That must've been one of the silliest things I've ever said, 'cause Keita was onto me like a cat that smells fish from far, far away.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You're hiding something."

And I said, "No, I'm not" with a guilty expression on my face. I can't help it if I'm terrible at lying!

Keita ignored my response and said, "What is it?"

I hate it when Keita shoots his tell-me squint at me, but he did it anyway. If it was up to me, Keita should become the head judge in court so he can make everyone tell the truth with his magic look.

Seriously! It's this weird expression that he makes with his eyes narrowed, lips pressed together, and half-menacing aura around him. It's scaaaaary!

So I couldn't do anything except tell him…a little of what I was thinking.

"I was just thinking that you should call me Kanako from now on…Kanako Minamoto."

"Why?"

"Because…yesterday when I saw Shade I told him my name is Kanako Minamoto."

"…"

"Keita?" Why wasn't he saying anything? He was just staring at me all confused.

"Doesn't that make you my _sister_?" Keita finally spits out.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Well…yeah. I mean, what else could I be, right?"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE MY** SISTER**?" Keita was literally a hot-headed volcano just then. I was thinking like, what in the world?

I was so scared I fell off my chair and landed in a heap on the carpeted wood floor (thank goodness for carpeting!).

"What—what's wrong with that? That's good, isn't it?" I managed to stammer out.

Keita gave a long, low sigh and picked up my pink pillow roughly. I thought he was going to throw it at me, but instead he just threw it down on the floor in anger. Some white feathers drifted out from the pillow.

"So in your heart I'm only your brother?"

What? At this part I was so confused I didn't know what to say.

Keita sighed again to calm himself down and then he said, "I don't want you to go anywhere near the Royal Wonder Academy again, do you hear me? And it's best if you stop 'visiting' your sister."

"What? But you can't just block all my freedom! And I _have _to see Rein once in a while, so I'll know that she's alright!" I was so mad at Keita.

I think he could see that I was mad at him, because he came closer and squatted down before me, saying, "It's for your own good."

I pushed him away. "But _why_?"

Keita stood up then and walked to the window. "Do you have to know?"

"Yes!"

"Because I like you!"

"…" Then it was my turn to be silent. Finally I managed to choke out, "What?"

"I said I like you. Love you, even!" Keita tried to look nonchalant while still staring out the window, but his face was red. Really red.

As for me, well, I just stared at him some more until Keita said, "I guess I'll just go now" and left my room.

Now here I am FREAKING OUT about what to do next! Someone, help me! I'd never expected Keita, of all people, to be confessing to me! I like him as a brother, not a lover!

…Or do I?

NOOO!

Great, now I'm not sure about my feelings toward both Shade and Keita! AAAAAhhhh!

Shade used to be my crush; I should be over him by now! But I can't…I can't stop thinking about him. Is that unfair to Keita?

To be honest, Keita has done more in the past 3 years for me than Shade has done the whole time we've known each other. I get that Shade rescued Rein and me a bunch of times before, but Keita has done so much more than that.

Besides, Shade was cold and unemotional before, and the fact that he always saved Rein first? I know I should just let bygones be bygones, but it's no lie when I say that it still feels like a dagger is stuck in my heart when I think about that.

Keita's the true definition of a protector, and I can never forget that lonely time when I first came to his house to live with him and Maggie.

Gosh, I hate to remember that time. I was so desperate and helpless, and Keita tried to cheer me up and took me to all the sweet shops in the neighborhood. But I still wasn't happy. So about a week later, he took me to the new amusement park downtown. The first thing he did was pull me toward the roller coaster rides.

Depressed as I was, I couldn't stop screaming during the ride. The thing, though, is that I wasn't screaming because the ride was scary (I love roller coasters!); I was screaming to let out all my frustrations. And after that, it was like my life turned a corner. I felt like all the weight had dropped from my shoulders, at least for a while.

Keita always surprises me with little trinkets from the market, or he would come home with cotton candy for me, and sometimes he even helped me with homework that Maggie assigned for me (even though it's impossible to try to teach me anything related to school studies other than sports).

Yesterday at the mall Maggie felt tired so she went home early, leaving just Manami and me there. That's good, because she didn't see my little panic attack upon seeing Shade.

Maybe I can like Keita back…if I let myself.

Love (but to who?),

Fine

**~Normal POV~**

Just as Fine finished writing, a smooth but sinister voice said, "Hello, Fine."

Fine gasped and dropped her pen. When she looked up, Fleena was standing in the middle of the room. Fine's heart beat rapidly from the shock.

"I believe we've met before," Fleena continued.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, don't be such a party pooper," Fleena moved slowly closer to Fine and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "We're the same person, after all."

Fine fell out of her chair again. "Wait…what do you mean? We can't be the same person!"

Fleena laughed and said, "We are. Why do you think we look alike? Which is why I can also do this."

And with that, Fleena flew into the air and rushed toward Fine, her body becoming a blur with her speed. Before Fine could realize anything that was happening, Fleena had become merely a pale apparition and merged into Fine's body.

Fine immediately jerked back and coughed violently, but Fleena was already inside her body…and her mind.

Fine's eyes turned a deeper shade of red, but they were still clear. From somewhere inside her, Fleena laughed an evil laugh…

**~Shade's POV~**

There's something wrong. The air doesn't feel right.

School just ended and I was in the library with some other students studying. Then I suddenly remembered that the day Fine disappeared she was ripping a book apart. Why? I didn't believe that she would ruin a book for no reason. There must've been something wrong with that book. Now if only I knew what the book title was…

Obviously I didn't know the title, or if it even had one at all, but I distinctly remembered the aisle in which Fine found it.

I got up and started walking toward the bookshelves. I stopped in front of one aisle and looked around for a minute. It would be impossible to look through each and every single book there, but somehow I knew where it would be.

I walked to the middle of the aisle and turned in a full circle to make sure no one was there. Then I kneeled down and picked up the dusty old book, wedged under the bookshelf. That was actually quite easy.

A wind blew in from the large windows and it played with the book's pages until it finally landed on one particular page.

_**Epic of the Angels**_

_Once, in a heaven of happiness and joy,_

_Where the angels run free and delight in toys,_

_Where a certain little angel, name of Fawn,_

_Watched the birth of the Princess of the Dawn,_

_There lived another little angel (the sister of Fawn),_

_The other side of the Princess of the Dawn._

_This angel, name of Fleena, was mischievous and cruel,_

_And she would challenge any lurking devil to a duel,_

_For she was able to communicate to them, _

_And others called her…a fool._

_Until one fateful day, this dark angel wanted more._

_Thus she went to the Princess of Dawn,_

_Still a baby at this time,_

_And stole her crown,_

_Jewels and all._

_This Princess of Dawn was to be the ruler of the Angels,_

_And once the Almighty heard of this thievery,_

_He banished the dark angel to the world of demons._

_Yet the dark angel found time again and again,_

_To find a way back into His domain._

_Her sins earned her the title of Fallen Angel._

_Still, she was powerful,_

_For she had the Crown Princess's tiara,_

_The source of all magic in the Angel Realm._

_And this dark angel hid it somewhere far,_

_So that the Crown Princess could not come to power._

_The Fallen Angel gained a vicious mind,_

_And an even more sickening heart._

_She joined the League of Demons and Devils,_

_Content with destroying Angels' magic art,_

_Coming closer and closer to overruling the Angel Realm._

_With fear for her safety,_

_The Almighty appointed a Guardian, a Guardian's Guardian,_

_And at last, the good angel, name of Fawn,_

_To protect the Princess of the Dawn,_

_Down on a faraway (and yet not so far away) planet._

_Born of a double seed,_

_Here the Princess finds friends in thee._


End file.
